


Sleepover

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay ladies!!!, Kenny & Bebe are friends, One Shot, bc kenny is in all of my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Stan and Wendy are breaking up. Again. But this time, Bebe thinks she might have a chance. Especially since Wendy has been hugging her and holding her hand.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelotusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/gifts).



> its just lesbians.... and its for lotus bc w/w content  
> thank u for reading this for me and all my other stuff ilysm!!

She didn’t even realize when it happened. It made sense, however—considering the only genuine attraction to a member of the opposite gender was her odd week-long fascination with Kyle’s ass (and even then, Kyle was a _bit_ feminine). Being so young back then, these things weren’t explained to her, she didn’t even think twice about it. 

But her peers did. She didn’t hear the end of planting a kiss on Heidi Turner’s cheek for months. It was weird and gross—but she didn’t _know_ that girls liking girls was wrong. Her mother had never told her, her father was absent, and the topic had never arisen. She learned the hard way and spent a large amount of time frantically convincing everyone the lie that it was a total _joke_ and she wasn’t _weird_. 

Then something _great_ happened—something that took a lot of weight off of her heart and replaced it with hope; Tweek and Craig. 

Everyone seemed to be extremely supportive of the two _boys'_ relationship. Even the most ignorantly intolerant bully she knew, Eric Cartman, seemed to be okay with the homosexual relationship. Did this mean that some societal wall had been broken down and it was _okay_ for her to kiss girls on the cheek now? Or was this just for boys?

Disturbed by this, she went to her best friend for answers. She was very vague—not ready at the ripe age of ten years old to admit that she had attractions to fellow females to anyone. _So, since Tweek and Craig are gay and no one cares would it be okay if two girls decided to be together?_

Wendy’s reply was something along the lines of a _Yes, of course!_ which both relieved and excited her. This meant when she was ready, she could be herself. If and when she found someone she had a romantic interest in, she could pursue it without being judged and laughed at. 

And when the time came, she didn’t have to _find_ anyone. The girl had been there the whole time. 

It was a particularly chilly day that Bebe decided she needed to get her biggest secret off her chest. It was almost instinct for her to go to Wendy with such things, but this was not something she was ready to discuss with her. The only other person in the small, mountain town of South Park, Colorado that Bebe trusted was the quiet, poorest kid in their neighborhood—who shared her love for boobs and happened to be the nicest person she knew. 

After Kenny and his three closest friends mounted the bus and took their seats, she granted her fellow blonde a half-hearted smile, “Hey, Ken”. He had ditched his tattered orange parka just a year prior to this interaction and was dressed in light blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt. He granted her an interested expression, encouraging her to continue. “Can you talk later?” 

“I can talk now,” He offered with a raised eyebrow. However, reading the solemn look in her sapphire eyes made him aware of her unease. They had grown a lot closer over the years since “cooties” ceased to be a social barrier. 

Bebe shook her head, “It’s… A lot. I’ll buy you Starbucks after school?” 

“Free coffee is an offer I can never refuse. No problem.” Kenny agreed with a good-natured smile. 

Bebe smirked, “Free _anything_ is an offer you can’t refuse.” 

“Like anyone else would refuse free stuff.” 

“Touché.” 

The boy let out a soft chuckle before biting a lip, still concerned, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Bebe assured him, forcing a smile. 

It wasn’t a total lie; she was relatively alright and not much else was bothering her. But several components rendered her vexed and perplexed about an internal issue she had been battling for a considerably extensive amount of time. For a few weeks then Wendy had been contemplating breaking up with her long term boyfriend, Stan. The only explanation for this she had received was that Wendy’s feelings changed, she wanted to try something new. It was odd to Bebe. They told one another _everything_ , so this aroused suspicions. 

On top of that, she had been a lot more… touchy. They had always been comfortable with one another but things had escalated. Wendy didn’t always hold her hand with their fingers laced, or force her into long hugs with her face pressed against her neck, or tap the tip of her nose and caress her cheeks. Every gesture made Bebe’s heart inflate with hope and enticement. It made her undeniable attraction to her best friend even more difficult to deal with. 

First period flew by in the blink of an eye. Time was irrelevant to Bebe, who was consumed in her thoughts. She couldn’t have relayed a single phrase the teacher had spouted during the class. When the bell rang a smile graced her lips. She’d be meeting up with Wendy this period. 

“Hey, Bebe!” Wendy greeted cheerfully, immediately hooking arms with her best friend. 

“Hey.” Bebe replied. Careful eyes watch Wendy’s slim fingers curl around her bicep and her heart fluttered. 

“So, I have some really big news.” Wendy started before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. They stopped when they reached Bebe’s locker. “I’m breaking up with Stan after school…” 

Bebe’s insides couldn’t help but twist. A single Wendy—that was a terrifyingly wonderful thought. “Really?” 

“Yeah… Honestly, he’s probably seen it coming. We haven’t had a stimulating conversation in a while.” She admitted. 

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t seem too sad about it. I mean, you two have been dating for, what, five years?” 

“Well, on and off. And I’m not happy about it, I mean… I dunno, I guess we’ve just drifted. I want to try new things.” Wendy shrugged. 

“Like what?” Bebe asked.

“I dunno,” Wendy hummed, grinning and twisting her hips. “Just… Dating other people, y’know?” 

Bebe shut her locker and they continued to pace through the corridors. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that other people included other genders. “Yeah, a change of scenery is good.” 

“Yeah.” Wendy agreed and reattached their arms. 

When English with Wendy was over, the rest of her classes seemed so much worse by comparison. Why the hell did she need to learn how to find the surface area of a rectangular prism anyways? It was pointless, and so was spending time away from Wendy. 

She really had it bad…

_

When the two friends reached Starbucks, Bebe was a confusing combination of relieved and anxious. Finally, these bottled up feelings could roll off her chest while simultaneously Wendy was ending her relationship with her boyfriend. Yet, she was about to spill her most carefully concealed secret. 

“Alright, so, what’s the sitch?” Kenny inquired before taking a long sip of his frappuccino. 

Bebe bit her bottom lip and laced her fingers around the cardboard coffee cup that held her peppermint mocha. “Alright, you have to swear on your grave that you won’t tell anyone this.” 

“Easy.” Kenny smiled. 

“Okay… Well, I like someone, and—“ 

“And it’s Wendy?” 

Bebe’s heart sank to the base of her stomach. “How did you know that?” 

“Because I’m a genius, obviously.” Kenny shrugged. “And you talk about her like she’s fuckin’ royalty and blush whenever she looks at you.” 

“That’s pretty true, I’ll give you that.” Bebe nodded. 

Kenny laughed and grinned at his friend. He really enjoyed when people came to him about things like this—helping people made him feel important and… well, helpful. He also happened to be pretty good with reading people and analyzing relationships. “So, what do you want to do about it?” 

“I don’t know, Ken. I mean, she’s breaking up with Stan today, and it’s kinda like a blessing and a curse. ‘Cause, she’ll be single, and that’ll make me feel like I have more of a chance when I might not have any chance at all. By the way, is Stan gonna be okay? I have a tiny bit of jealous rage toward him but he’s a good guy still.” 

Kenny nodded, “Yeah, he’ll be fine. He actually talked about how he was thinking about ending it a couple days ago, so, no worries.” Bebe breathed a sigh of relief as he went on. “Is Wendy bi or pan or anything?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, she doesn’t seem disgusted by me checking out Selena Gomez or anything like that but she’s joined a couple times but she’s never really verbalized anything.” 

Kenny hummed. “Want me to ask?” 

“That might be a little obvious.” Bebe said, shaking her head. “I just… I don’t want to keep feeling this way and not saying anything, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

“I don’t think it’ll ruin your friendship, dude. You and Wendy are like the female version of Kyle and Stan. Except, Stan doesn’t know what the fuck he is and I’m pretty sure Kyle is asexual. Anyways, you’re inseparable. I think you should just tell her how you feel so that you don’t have to keep guessing and you can move on if there’s nothing to pursue.” 

Bebe considered this, and it sounded so easy. It would be simple to just get it all out in the open and move on if she didn’t return the feelings. Only, it wasn’t simple. Just the thought of Wendy turning her down made her stomach churn with crippling despair. “I don’t know…” 

“Well, you don’t have to rush into anything. But, I’m gonna level with you; you’re the hottest girl in our entire town. Straight or not, if anyone can turn Wendy, it’s you.” Kenny told her affirmatively. 

Bebe smiled. “Thanks, perv.” 

“Anytime.” Kenny winked and took another sip of his frozen coffee drink. 

_

“Bebe, can I be honest with you?” Wendy asked with a yawn as she settled into bed. They had gotten together for another one of their weekly sleepovers and mutually decided to turn out for the night. 

“Duh,” Bebe told her with a smile as she pulled her voluptuous curls into a messy bun. “What’s up?” 

“I feel so relieved to not be with Stan anymore,” Wendy sighed with a smile. “I mean, I care about him and love him but we just weren’t working.”

Bebe could help but grin herself. “Yeah, I’m glad you got out of that. Dating shouldn’t be just going through the motions.” 

Wendy hummed in agreement as the mattress shifted under Bebe’s weight. Her chocolate brown eyes were glued to the blonde as she settled beneath the covers. Bebe’s baby blues met her stare and asked, “You good to turn off the light?” 

The raven-haired girl nodded, and Bebe shifted to click the lamp off. They both squirmed into comfortable positions and let their eyelids fall shut. Soon enough, Bebe’s breathing slowed as sleep took over her. Wendy remained wide awake with a million thoughts racing through her mind. 

She had thought about this for a long time. Perhaps if she knew what Bebe’s lips tasted like, how they felt against her’s, this attraction would go away—just like Cartman when they were eight. Sure, Bebe was a different case, because not only did she feel unresolved tension, she was the most amazing person she knew. And maybe whenever she was around Bebe all she wanted to do was be as close as physics would allow. And maybe she loved the way Bebe laughed and spoke and flicked her hair over her shoulder and bit her lip and _breathed…_

It had to just be some resolvable sexual tension. That happened to friends sometimes, didn’t it? It was normal. 

Wendy slowly inched towards Bebe. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness at that point, so she could just make out the contours of Bebe’s beautiful face. She was impeccably symmetrical and she wondered how anyone could be so _perfect_. Not even any guy she had ever met or dated qualified as more attractive than Bebe. 

It felt as if the climax of an action movie was building up as she slowly leaned into the blonde’s sleeping face. Was this creepy? I didn’t matter—nobody had to know. Or, so she thought. 

Just as Wendy’s lips ghosted over Bebe’s she stirred back to consciousness. Wendy reverted into panic mode when her eyes opened wide to find her _best friend_ ready to _kiss_ her. She instantly recoiled with a sinking feeling in her stomach and blush invading her cheeks. 

“Wendy…” Bebe said softly. There was no need to ask what she was doing, because it was obvious. 

“Um, hi…” Wendy giggled embarrassedly. She had never felt more awkward with Bebe than this moment. 

“Come here,” Bebe’s sultry voice beckoned her. 

Wendy stared down at her in confusion before deciding it was safe to pull back into her personal bubble. She was trying not to shake, but her fingers trembled anyway. She felt better about that when she saw that Bebe was doing the same. 

Every inch of Bebe was enticed and equally horrified. She had been begging for this moment for years, and now that it was here, there was so much weighing on it. Why was Wendy doing this? What if she didn’t like it? What if she was _high_ or something? 

“I’m sorry,” Wendy whispered. Their gazes were locked and their fingers touched. Chills shocked their bodies. 

Bebe took the leap of faith and cupped her hand over Wendy’s. Her skin was cold and still trembling. The noirette responded positively and with relief, clutching her fingers tightly and drawing nearer. Bebe did the same until their noses were touching and asked, “Are you really sorry ?”

“No.” Wendy breathed before cupping her cheek with the free hand and crashing their lips together. 

An overwhelming sensation washed over Bebe, and she felt like she could cry. She had wanted this for so long. Their lips moved tentatively, but with passion and curiosity. Bebe slipped an arm around Wendy’s slim waist as her hand fed into her thick blonde curls. Wendy used her experience with kissing to lead Bebe through this new experience, slowly gliding her lips along hers. 

“Do you like me?” Wendy inquired breathlessly when they pulled back for air. She stared expectantly at Bebe’s face to read her reaction to the heated moment as she brushed her hair behind her ear. 

Bebe opened her eyes to find Wendy’s beautiful, big brown eyes gazing at her intently. She instinctively grazed her thumb along her exposed hip and took Kenny’s bold advice. “I love you.” 

The confession made Wendy go crazy. She bit her tongue as a smile threatened to split her face open. She led Wendy back into another passionate kiss on the lips and let her hand wander. Bebe hummed in approval while returning the gesture and enjoying the feeling of Wendy’s warm fingertips against her bare arm. This was an absolute dream for her—she had literally had a wet dream just like this before. She couldn’t think of anything that could have been better. 

That was until Wendy drew back just to whisper, “I love you, too.” Even after the kiss, Bebe had never expected to hear that promise from Wendy. She scrutinized her expression and the look in her eyes, and the proclaimed no lie or uncertainty. Despite the fact that it was far too good to be true, she wouldn’t deny herself what was right in front of her. 

Bebe reconnected their mouths and pressed Wendy’s back to the mattress with her on top. She hovered over the noirette’s torso with her palms on either side of her head, holding her up. Wendy threw her arms around her neck and pressed herself against Bebe’s (unfairly) curvy frame. The feeling of Bebe’s smooth thighs pressed against hers had no rival; although she had qualms about her sexuality in the past there was no question now that she _really_ liked girls. Specifically this one. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Bebe told Wendy in a hurried tone as she trailed kisses down her neck. Wendy whined happily and encouraged the behavior by tightening her grip on her soft curls. “So, so beautiful.” 

“So are you.” Wendy assured her. Bebe smiled against her skin before resting her body weight on Wendy and wrapping her up in her arms. She pecked her face in several places repetitively while pulling her upright with her. Giggling, Wendy’s arms found circled her wide hips while squeezing her eyes shut. 

Bebe paused to reveal, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” 

“No more waiting, then.” Wendy returned before taking her turn in peppering kisses all over Bebe’s face. 

“Thank _God_ ,” Bebe exhaled and laced their fingers again. “I was gonna die if you wore that skater skirt one more time without me being able to grab your ass.” 

“The black or grey one?” 

“The black one is my favorite.” 

Wendy pressed her simper against Bebe’s, “Good to know.” she declared before kissing her hard and forgetting how nervous she was to do so just moments prior. 


End file.
